


Smirk

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Garma can't seem to stop staring at Char.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC: char/garma is a very unhealthy ship, and I do not at all endorse this kind of relationship. This fic is NOT an example of a healthy relationship, and is rather an exploration of what their relationship would realistically be like if canon. Please proceed with caution, or not at all if you think the content may be triggering.

It was only after Char saved his life that Garma found himself unable to stop thinking about him. After that fateful slip, he found himself unable to tear his eyes away. He would sit in class, learning nothing, staring at Char’s face. He had even opted to sit in a different seat just so he could get a better view. 

He wondered if he stared because he was annoyed. Char was effortlessly perfect, his mouth curling into a small smirk at other’s mistakes. Surely Char wasn’t as infallible as he seemed. But no matter how long Garma stared, he never seemed to waver. Sometimes Garma wondered if he was staring back through those dark sunglasses.

Surely, however, annoyance was not reason enough to find yourself unable to look away. There was another reason, one too confusing to understand. Whatever it was, it was eating away at him.

Char noticed, of course. How could he not? The first time he mentioned it was on the target range. Char was faster than anyone else (of course), each shot a bullseye on the pockmarked target. Garma stared, a coil of insecurity tugging at his stomach. After a few more shots, Char’s head tilted ever so slightly to face Garma. His lips were lifted up into that terrible, sly smile.

“If you’re staring at me, you won’t hit your mark.” He said calmly. Garma instantly flushed red. How long had he been aware of Garma’s gaze? Cheeks burning, he turned and prepared to shoot.

_Bang!_

He barely even hit the target.

After that, he tried to avoid Char for a while. He didn’t want to have to face him, to end up desperately trying to explain away his stares. Char, however, now seemed unable to leave him alone. Wherever Garma went, he would be there. If he escaped to the library Char would be already sitting at a table, perusing a novel. If he hurried to his room in the evening he would bump into Char on the way. 

It was as if Char was doing it on purpose. Teasing him. Seeing how he would react. Playing with him like a toy, just to see what Garma would do. And worse, Garma didn’t want him to stop. 

A week later he found himself in the library’s archives. It was a dark catacomb of metal drawers, each row barely wide enough to walk through. Garma stood in a corner, listlessly flicking through a folder of newspapers. His mind wandered. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular. He was only there to see if Char would turn up. If he did - well, Garma didn’t know what that would mean. He didn’t know what to think. 

Only five minutes later, and he heard footsteps. He forced himself to not look up from the open metal drawer. The footsteps travelled closer, until they were on the same row as him. Garma could no longer resist the temptation. He glanced up. Char’s glasses stared back.

“C-Char.” He pushed the drawer closed. “Are you looking for something?”

Char walked towards him, hands on his hips. His expression was unreadable. Interested, perhaps. 

“As a matter of fact, I am.” He replied. He was barely a metre from Garma, his advantage in height suddenly so much more noticable. Garma tried to shrink back but found his back against the wall. 

“But I think I’ve already found it.” Char continued. Garma’s mouth went dry. Despite his fear, a flame of bravery ignited.

“Why have you been following me?” He challenged. Char took another step forward. His mouth curled into that terrible smirk.

“Following you? I don’t know what on earth you mean, Garma.” He said. His voice seemed amused. As if he knew how he was making Garma feel.

“Everywhere I go, you’re already there. Like right now.” He replied. Char leaned towards him. 

“Why would I follow you around?” He asked. Garma bit his lip.

“I - I don’t know. To make fun of me.” He said, voice uncertain. 

“Garma. Even if I were following you around - would you want me to stop?”

Garma couldn’t breathe. His cheeks were hot, his sweat cold on his brow. Char’s smirk didn’t waver. 

“Stop - stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Smiling like that.” He muttered. Char’s lips parted slightly. 

“Why? Would you prefer I do something else?” He asked. Garma’s blood pounded in his ears. Yes. Yes, he did want something else. Char leant his arm against the wall. He was barely centimetres away.

“What do you want me to do, Garma?”

“I - I want you to kiss me.” He stammered. Although he couldn’t see Char’s eyes, he could feel their piercing gaze.

“See? Wasn’t that easy. All you had to do was ask.” Char murmured. He leant forward, locking lips with Garma. The kiss was unrelenting, Char exploring Garma’s mouth with his tongue. Garma felt Char’s hands run across his body. They held him insistently, almost as if he was being pushed against the wall, trapped. 

After not nearly long enough, Char withdrew from the kiss, the smirk returning to his face.

“Was that what you wanted?” He asked. Garma stared at him, breathless.

“Yes. Please, Char-” He stammered, already desperate for another kiss. Char’s leg slid between Garma’s, making his knees turn weak. 

“Char, please. Kiss me again.”


	2. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, charma is a very unhealthy relationship, communication and respect and not wanting to murder your lover are important!! do NOT take this as an example of a healthy relationship.

Garma was anxious. It had been days since that wonderful, terrifying, confusing meeting. He could still feel Char’s hands gripping him tightly, his hot breath on his neck. Their embrace hadn’t gone on nearly long enough - and since that day, he had hardly seen Char. 

It wasn’t a coincidence, either. Garma was sure of it. Before, he hadn’t been able to get away from Char’s watchful gaze. Now, he couldn’t find him anywhere. He would walk back and forth down the dormitory halls, hovering near Char’s door in the vain hope he would walk past. Even on the shooting range, the basketball court, the classrooms - he was always so far away, busy with something or talking to someone else. It was driving Garma crazy. He wondered if Char knew.

Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore. If Char was going to incessantly tease him, he would take matters into his own hands. Then, surely, Char would see him as an equal.

It was this line of thought that led him to stand in Char’s room, brow cold with sweat as he silently wondered whether he had made the right decision. Well, he couldn’t back down now. He forced his mouth into a smile, an attempt at Char’s smirk. Char had a towel around his shoulders, noting the students marching Iino’s possessions out of the room with curiousity.

“Is Iino going somewhere?” He asked. Garma twirled a stray lock of hair with his finger.

“I requested that we swap rooms.” He replied. “I’m your new roommate.”

He wanted desperately to ask Char right then and there. Why won’t you talk to me? Why won’t you acknowledge what we did? 

Why can’t I stop thinking about you?

“Were you not happy with your previous roommate?” Char asked, his voice ever-so-slightly bemused. Garma felt his cheeks heat up. In an effort to remain unflustered, he busied himself with looking around the room. 

Char lingered for a moment, then began to walk to the door.

“I suppose I’ll see you this evening, then.”

The way he said it made it sound like a promise - or, almost, like a threat.

* * *

Garma couldn’t focus for the rest of the day. How could he? All his thoughts were on watching the clock slowly tick. Every second brought him closer to seeing Char again - although part of him feared what Char would do.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the day was over. Garma hurried to his new room, excitement - and a little fear - coursing through him.

He pushed open the door to find Char already inside. He sat on the singular desk’s chair, gazing nonchalantly at a small novel in his hand.

“Good evening!” Garma chirped, trying to keep his nerves out of his voice. Char’s head moved slightly, gaze sliding to Garma. The side of his mouth curled up ever so slightly. He placed the novel down on the desk, slinging one arm over the back of the chair as he watched Garma. He seemed like he was waiting for what Garma would say. As if he already knew.

Garma made it halfway across the room before his resolve broke. His steps faltered, and he turned to look back at Char.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He said, his voice tremoring. He could have sworn Char’s eyebrow raised a fraction. 

“I have?” He replied. He pushed up against the chair and stood up. “I thought you wanted me to stop following you around.”

Garma’s cheeks immediately flushed. He was such an idiot.

“I - I did. But we… But we kissed. And now you won’t even look at me.” He mumbled under his breath. Char walked towards him.

“I’m only trying to do what you want.” He purred. “Perhaps you should be more specific.”

Up until then, Garma had been nervously twizzling a lock of hair. Now, he found his hand being gently held, and drawn towards Char’s face. He inspected Garma’s hand, looking down on it almost predatorily. 

Garma tried to take a step back, but his legs hit the side of his bed. His knees buckled, and he fell on the bed with a thud. A desperate longing grew inside him, forming a lump in his throat.

“Char… When we - when we kissed.” He could feel his cheeks already flaming red. Char’s sly smile deepened. In one swift movement, he pushed Garma down, pinning him on the bed. Garma stared breathlessly up at him, heart pounding in his ears.

“What about it?” Char murmured. Garma glanced away, embarrassment filling him. 

“I want you to kiss me again.” He stammered. “Please.”

Char smiled. It was a knowing grin, as if he was taking great pleasure in drawing every blushing word from Garma. 

“How undignified.” Char commented. “A Zabi heir, so overcome by petty emotions.”

Garma’s eyes widened. Before he could splutter protestations, however, Char leant forward. Their kiss was long, Char pressing Garma against the bed. 

When they drew apart, Char casually wiped his lips against his hand. Garma could only stare up at him, dumbfounded by the kiss, begging with his eyes for more. Char smiled bitterly, condescendingly. As if he was amused by Garma’s yearning. 

As if it was a game.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, yell with me about gundam at officialchar on tumblr! :D


End file.
